


Cacao

by MilkTeaLi



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Character Death, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Romantic Comedy, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaLi/pseuds/MilkTeaLi
Summary: Hasashi Hanzo is a young male who wanted nothing but a normal life. In order to achieve that he decided to move out of Japan to Korea where he will experience new things, meet new people, and old friends? Man he sure should pray it stays peaceful because it's going to be a bumpy ride.





	1. Chapter 1

Japanese Name: Hasashi Hanzo

Korean Name: Hwang Haneul

Age: 22 years old

Ethnicity: Japanese-Korean

Likes: Ramen, BBQ, Street Food, Animals, Games, Sports, Art, Music, Sleeping

Dislikes: Tomatos, Squid, Sneaky People, Nosy People, Annoying People, Crowded Places

Personality: Haneul is an airhead and doesn't get the hint of things. He assumed that it is the other way since there's no way it would be the way he looked forward to it to be. He tends to keep to himself but is a friendly and nice person to hang out with. He's passive aggressive and it takes a lot for him to get really angry.

 


	2. Moving In

Hanzo Hasashi, a young 22 year old male, was on the plane looking out the window. It had been a few hours since he left Japan to start a new life in Korea. He stretched in his seat silently trying to make sure to not to disturb those around him.

"Maybe I'll survive since I'm in a new country now." he mumbled to himself before the plane started to land.

After landing, he got off the plane and looked around. Hanzo walked around in the airport after getting his luggage then looked at the sign.

"Good thing I studied in class or else I wouldn't know where I'm going." He then walked out of the airport to see his childhood friend, Makoto Nagano waiting for him. Makoto had been around him his whole life but moved to Korea for schooling during his college years but even after moving, they kept in good contact.

"Yo Hanzo, you ready to go?" Makoto asked as he did a peace sign at Hanzo.

"What's up Makoto. I owe you one for getting me a place." Hanzo said fist bumping Makoto and grinned at him.

"No problem, you're my best friend and by the way, call me Mansik. Japanese people aren't really welcomed here you know." Makoto replied fist bumping him back and headed towards his car.

"Well I need to change my name anyways and dye my hair. I need to just get away." Hanzo hummed as he brushed his hair back after lifting his hat, showing blonde hair.

"Hmm, I think I got the name for you Hanzo~" Mansik laughed as he looked at Hanzo with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Hanzo said looking at Manshik after fixing his hair and tucking it back into the hat.

"Hwang Haneul." Manshik said nodding as he stared at Hanzo before walking to his car.

"Why Haneul?" Hanzo asked as he followed Manshik to his car as he carried his luggage.

"You were really popular among girls and boys during middle and high school. So why not a name that means heavenly? I bet you were even popular in college." Manshik teased as he unlocked his car and opened the trunk to have Hanzo put his luggage in it.

"You know, I didn't really hang out with people during college. Seemed like everyone was just minding their own business and so was I." Hanzo said as he shut the trunk and went to sit in the passenger seat.

"Woooo so happy prince became mysterious prince." Manshik cooed at Hanzo as he put on his seatbelt and started the car then headed to Hanzo's house.

"I just don't see the point of playing much during college, I have to focus on my studies anyways especially since I changed my path. Though that's a good name suggestion." Hanzo (Haneul) said staring out the window as it suddenly start pouring outside.

"Hmm? What happened with music? What did you change to?" Manshik asked as he focused on the road with a confused face. "By the way, we're almost to your place. It's not much but I hope you're fine with it."

Haneul looked at Manshik and shook his head at the male. "No it's fine. You got me a place in a good area so I'm grateful for that."

After their small conversation, they road in silence to Haneul's new place. 30 minutes have passed before Manshik had stopped the car at an apartment building. The apartment building was a tall light grey building with at least 20 floors. Haneul looked up at the building and hummed before turning to Manshik.

"How did you get me a good place?" Haneul asked Manshik as he turned to look at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Let's just say I didn't study in Korea for nothing~.Welcome to my apartment building. I own this whole building here." Manshik said happily as he hummed while looking at his building.

"Hold on wait-" Haneul said baffled at his response and shook his head at him. "You mean this is your building? Are you kidding me?"

"Hell yeah this is my fucking building!" Manshik said as he puffed out his chest and smiled proudly. "I worked my ass off for this building and now it's a great place to live."

Haneul was awed at the fact that Manshik had grown so much within the time they were separated. It had only been 2 years since they last saw each other in person and yet now Manshik owns a building and maybe even more.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go in I got you one of the best places to live in. It has a nice view when you wake up, it's not loud on that floor, and it's big." Manshik said as he got Haneul's things out of his car and walked into the apartment building. Haneul was still shocked by Manshik and how he had changed a lot within two years. He then followed Manshik all the way to his place.

"Here we are. Here are your keys and I already supplied your place with furniture and food." Manshik said winking at Haneul. "If you need anything I got you." He said before leaning in closer. "Even condoms and girls if you want, Virgin." Haneul looked at Manshik as if he was crazy and shook his head then saw him walk away.

"Yeah yeah thanks dad." Haneul joked as he opened the door to his apartment room and got in. Haneul looked around the apartment in awe at the fact that Manshik was spot on with how he wanted his place to look like. It had two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. He went inside the living room and looked at the huge curtains debating if he wanted to open them. He then remembered that it was cloudy outside and decided not to. Haneul had walked to his bedroom, plopping on his bed and laying there for a few minutes before getting up to unpack.

When Haneul finished unpacking, he got up to go cook some food. He checked in his fridge to find something to cook but ended up being too lazy and cooked himself some instant ramyeon then sat down at the couch. He sighed and turned on the TV, to look for the news but it ended up being live performances of kpop groups. Haneul shrugged, not really caring about what to watch as he ate his food. He looked at the time and noticed it was already 9pm. After finishing his noodles, he got up to throw it away and then looked on his phone, going to the gallery. He looked down at the photos of the yakuza leader, his daughter, and himself.

*Flashback*

"Hanzo~!" the yakuza leader's daughter, Nana, yelled out as she waved her arms in the air. Hanzo turned around to see her calling for him and smiled. He saw the leader and Nana together as they were together before heading towards them. 

"Come and take a picture with us kiddo!" the yakuza leader yelled out to him before putting his arms around Hanzo and laughed. Hanzo smiled as they all posed and took a picture together.

*Flashback Ended*

Haneul set his phone down and went to lay down on the couch to watch tv. He yawned and turned off the television before hearing a knock on the door. He sat up, went towards the entrance, and opened the door widening his eyes.


End file.
